Spell Types
Damage Damage cards make up the vast majority of all spell cards. Their purpose is to inflict an amount and kind of damage that is described upon the card. The amount and type is dependent upon the card’s rank and school. Additionally, inherent resistances in opponents may alter this damage as well. Some of these spells are Snow Serpent, Banshee, Kraken, and more. Healing Cards with the Heart symbol are healing cards. As the name suggests, these are spells that increase your health or that of your teammates. Healing spells can be influenced by global spells (which are discussed later) such as Doom and Gloom and Sanctuary. They can also be modified by certain items that affect incoming and outgoing healing. Some healing spells, e.g., the ubiquitous Pixie, only heal the caster. Others can be used on other players. Steal Steal spells deal damage to an opponent and return to the caster half of the damage (rounded down) in life. Examples include Ghoul and Vampire. These spells ignore the effects of the Global spells Doom and Gloom and Sanctuary as well as Absorbtion Wards and spells such as Infection. Wards There are three types of wards: Traps, Shields, and Absorption. Traps are cast upon an opponent and increase the damage that target will take by certain classes. They are Consumed after use. EX: Hex, Elemental Trap, and Death Trap. Shields: They are the opposite of traps. Instead of increasing the damage the enemy of the user will take, they decrease the damage the user (or his allies) will take. They are consumed after use. EX: Tower Shield, Snow Shield, and Myth Shield. Absorption: They are like additional health. They will take a certain amount of damage instead of you before they are destroyed. Spells that give absorption are: Spirit Armor, Rebirth, and Ice Armor. :Note: The health draining effect of Steal spells ignores Absorption spells. Charm Charms are put on an individual wizard. There are blades, a type of charm that boost the damage, of the next attack spell used by that wizard. EX: Ice blade +40% to next ice attack. Certain spells like bladestorm, used by balance, gives a +20% to all allies, and the user for the next attack. Another kind are negative charms. There are only two of these: weakness, and infection. Weakness is the annoying -25% you get in a lot of battles, doing quests. Infection is a more arena based charm, reducing the next healing spell of the wizard it's put on by 50%. This goes, even for spells such as link (fire spell). This does NOT work on drains. These charms form the top ring, as down below are the wards. Most charms are zero pip, with the occational one or two pip. Global Global spells have special bonuses that effect everyone, even opponents, in positive or negative ways. They will vary in pips and will last until the battle ends or until a new global spell is played. ::Fire (Wyldfire), Myth (Time of Legend), and Storm (Darkwind) - Increase all damage of that class by 25%. ::Ice (Balefrost) - Increase all damage of that class by 35% ::Death (Doom and Gloom) - Reduces healing effects by 50% (does include lifestealing). ::Life (Sanctuary) - Increases healing effects by 50% (does not include lifestealing). ::Balance (Power Play) - Boosts everyone's, including enemies', chance of gaining a Power Pip by 35%. Manipulation Manipulation spells serve a variety of purposes. They can summon minions, shuffle your or a friend's deck, or give pips to other players. Prisms, which convert spell power to that of its opposite school (ex. Fire Prism converts Fire to Ice) are also Manipulation spells. Enhancement These cards can be attached to any regular card to improve their stats. Once you attach an enhancement card to a regular card, you create a new treasure card. Enhancement cards can only be used during duels. This is not a cast spell, but rather a fast action attaching it to another card in the drawn hand. It can also be attached to a heal or steal spell, but not to a manipulation spell. Category:Basic Information